Don't take the girl
by tink loves a crooked smile
Summary: based on the song-Don't take the girl by Tim McGraw. Bella and Edward go through life together. Story will only have a couple of chapters, as of this point.


All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

Song belongs to Tim McGraw

"Son, hurry up we need to leave soon!" Carlisle yelled up the stairs, for Edward.

"Coming!" Edward yelled running down the stairs almost falling in the process.

As Edward reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang loudly throughout the large tiled house. Edward ignored the bell and went off to grab the food. He could hear Carlisle and Chief Swan talking aout the fishing trip they were about to head off to. It was the annual guys weekend, fishing trip. Edward picked up the last of the food and carried it out to the entry way with the rest of the fishing gear, bait and their last minute necessities. As soon as he was in eye view of the front door, he dropped the cooler and it crashed with a large bang!

"Wwwwwwhhhhaaatttt…is _she_ doing here?!? Edward stuttered as soon he saw the beautiful girl standing next to her father.

"Son, Bella will be coming with us this weekend." Carlisle explained to his son. He did not realize it would be this big of a problem that she came with them. Sure it may have been a guy's weekend, but Bella was practically one of them already.

"I'll be right back Charlie." Carlisle started walking towards me and I knew he was disappointed in my attitude! But honestly it was a _guys_ trip not three guys and one girl trip! NOOOO!!!!

"Dadddd!!! It's only supposed to be us three! That's how it has always been!" I know I sounded like a whiny little girl, but who wouldn't be!

"Please I am begging! Jasper can come! Even Emmett! But please not Bella! I am going to embarrass myself in front of her!" I practically was on my knees begging my father!

All he did was laugh at me for a few minutes before he contained his laughs and told me it would all be alright! I just needed to trust him! I continued to beg though, that just got him more angry at myself.

"Edward! I am extremely disappointed in your attitude right now! Bella usually stays with her mother, but she is sick! Would you want her getting sick because _you_ don't want her to come with us!? She is coming with us whether you like it or not! You do not have to come though!" after his spiel, he walked away shaking his head at me…

I slowly walked out after him, "I am sorry for being rude to you." I said to the Swans. Charlie just smiled and walked out the door ready to get on the road.

I decided I should also apologize to Bella, she accepted my apology with a gorgeous blush and small smile! I have known Bella since we were born, so for all sixteen years of my existence! Even though I may have known her for her whole life, we don't really hang out at school, only during our bio class where we were partnered up, or when our family hangs out.

Our parents have been the best of friends since our moms met when they started a birthing class at the community center. Our parents automatically got along, since then they have been connected at the hip and well our fathers, they get along pretty darn well too! They try and meet up for every sports game together.

To top it off though, I have admired Bella for years now; I always thought she was the most gorgeous girl in the world! Her beauty is not only outer beauty but it is the things she does. Like her klutzy moments, when she gets extremely embarrassed of herself, she thinks so low of herself, which she really shouldn't! Sometimes I wish she could have the same feelings for me as I have for her…

"Hi Bella…" why do I always act extremely shy around her?!

"Hey Edward! I hope you don't mind that I'm coming along?" she said it in this sweetest voice I could never be mad at her. That blush that came with it, well that just made it even better!

"Of course I'm not I was just shocked is all, I'm just use to it being only us, I am truly sorry!" I started spitting out the words as fast as I could. This girl emits the weirdest emotions from me!

There is that blush again! And that little timid smile and she quickly shakes her head and grabs some of the gear from my feet. I snap out of my daze and quickly grab the rest of the materials and hurry out to the car.

The car was filled with laughter and smiles and before I knew it we were at the lake! I was actually excited that I was going to be able to show off my mad fishing skills!

As the day continued it was a lot more fun with Bella there, than it was with just the three of us!

When the trip was over I was definitely sad, it had been fun watching Bella attempt to "fish" I guess you could say. It was more of her falling one of us trying to catch her before she fell out of the boat, I can tell you we missed her a few times! That was definitely one of the funnier moments of the trip!

_OK I KNOW THIS WAS EXTREMELY SHORT, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD EVEN CONTINUE THIS STORY!!! _REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME!! THANK YOU! : )


End file.
